


Talk Me Through It

by cypress_tree



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: Rafael is entirely unprepared for the pictures that Sonny's just sent him.





	Talk Me Through It

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was 100% inspired by [those terrible, awful photos of peter scanavino at the 2018 tribeca tv festival.](https://www.gettyimages.com/photos/tribeca-tv-festival-peter-scanavino?autocorrect=none&events=775231164&family=editorial&mediatype=photography&phrase=tribeca%20tv%20festival%20peter%20scanavino&sort=best#license) rude, tbh.

“How fucking dare you.”

This is not the greeting Sonny expected when he picked up his cell phone in the middle of a slow day doing paperwork. Especially considering it was his boyfriend’s name on the caller ID.

“Uh—” He wonders for a second what he’s done wrong. Did he leave a mess in Rafael’s kitchen? Use the last of the toilet paper?

“You send me these pictures in the middle of the work day—”

“Oh!” Sonny’s mood brightens. “You like ‘em? They’re good, huh? I gotta say, when Bella told me she’d signed up for a photography class, I was a little wary. She picks up a new hobby every other month, but—”

“Sonny, you look...” Rafael doesn’t finish his sentence, and Sonny takes it as a compliment.

“Yeah?” he asks, beaming. “I look what?”

“I’m hard.”

Rafael’s words flash through Sonny like a hot strike of lightning. He pushes his chair away from his desk and gives Amanda a vague “be right back” gesture.

“Babe,” he mutters, as he walks quickly through the precinct. “You can’t just—I’m at work right now—”

“So am I!” Rafael takes a sharp breath. “I was trying to be productive, and then I get this email...”

“Hey, I sent you that email hours ago. It’s not my fault you just opened it now.” Sonny shoves open the door to the bathroom, but there are two other people in there, so he does a 180 and heads for the one downstairs. “And I didn’t send it to you with the intention of turning you on. They’re just _pictures,_ Raf. My _sister_ took them.”

“You look fucking incredible.”

Sonny feels himself flush. “Well, thanks. I assume there was a lot of editing involved.” He reaches the bottom of the stairs, letting himself into a hallway on the administrative floor. There’s a single-occupancy bathroom here that doesn’t get used much because it’s so out of the way. He sighs with relief when he finds that it’s empty, and locks the door behind him.

“Where are you?” Rafael asks.

“Bathroom. Alone. You?”

“Still in my office. Been here the whole time, door closed.”

“You wanna talk?”

“I want _you_ to talk while I stare at these pictures and jerk myself off.”

Sonny gives a breathy laugh. “I love how you think you can just call me up in the middle of my shift and ask for phone sex. You’re lucky I’m not on a case right now.”

“I’m lucky, _period,_ ” Rafael murmurs. Sonny smiles. “Did Bella dress you? This outfit is perfect.”

“No, I dressed myself. What, you think I can’t pick out a good outfit?”

“Let’s not broach that topic.” Sonny rolls his eyes. “Those pants fit nicely. And your legs are open so wide...” Rafael takes a long, slow breath.

“You like my legs open like that?” Sonny asks.

“Yeah. Makes me want to kneel down between them and leave marks on your thighs.”

Sonny leans against the ledge of the sink and runs one finger along the length of his erection. “What are you doing right now?” he asks.

“Pressing the heel of my hand against my pants.”

“Hmm. Why don’t you open your pants up for me?” Sonny can hear Rafael’s breath catch. He listens to the sound of fabric rustling, then a zipper being tugged. “Alright, now do me a favor: close your eyes—”

“No. I want to look at these pictures, that’s the whole point!”

“Okay, drama queen, keep ‘em open.” Rafael chuckles, and Sonny shakes his head with amusement. He looks up into the mirror.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Rafael whispers.

It’s perfect timing, and Sonny’s heart aches. He drops his hand to his side and decides to focus entirely on Rafael.

“I love you,” he says. “You know that, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now stroke yourself real slow for me. Imagine that’s my hand on you, getting you all worked up just the way I know you like.”

Rafael is taking steady, even breaths. He’s pacing himself, trying not to get too excited too soon.

“I love how you feel in my palm,” Sonny says. He flexes his fingers. “You’re so thick, so heavy. God, you make the best noises when I touch you.”

Rafael gives a little gasp.

“What are you looking at now?”

“Your throat. That picture—the one where your head’s tilted back.” Rafael’s voice is breathy and rough. “I want to leave marks there, too. Suck bruises right under your jaw. You won’t be able to hide them, and everyone will know—know that you’re mine.”

“I’d like that.” Sonny closes his eyes. He can just make out the sound of Rafael’s sleeve brushing against his thigh. The chair creaks as Rafael shifts position, and the sleeve sound gets a little faster.

“You sped up,” Sonny says.

“Can’t help it. Your mouth...your smile—”

“I’m gonna kiss you for fucking _hours_ when we get home. All over your body. And I’m gonna use that mouth.”

“Oh, as opposed to your other mouth?”

There’s a beat of silence, then they both laugh at the same time. Rafael’s laughter is Sonny’s favorite sound in the world. He’s proud that he can make Rafael this happy. That Rafael lets his guard down in front of him.

“You ruined it!” he whines, playfully. “I’m trying to turn you on here, you gotta work with me!”

“You _are_ turning me on,” Rafael says. “I’m still going.”

“You’re still—”

“You think the sound of you laughing isn’t sexy to me?”

Sonny licks his lips. “Well you’re riding a fine line right now, Counselor. You’ll have to be punished for making fun of me.” Rafael snorts. “Just for that, I’m gonna press your hips into the mattress and take your entire cock into my mouth.”

Rafael goes quiet, and Sonny smirks.

“It’s amazing how quick you shut up after that, isn’t it, Raf? Who knew that the only way to get Rafael Barba to knock off his trademark snark is to push him down on your bed and suck his cock ‘til he’s moaning your name?”

“Fuck, Sonny—”

“Am I the only one who knows? Has anyone else ever sucked your dick as well as I do?”

“No. Just you.”

“Just me. That’s what I thought.” Sonny can hear Rafael’s hand working quickly, now. His breaths are heavy and ragged. “Are you close, sweetheart?” he asks. “Are you leaking all over your fingers?”

Rafael stutters out a “yes.”

“Just a little more, baby. Fuck into your fist the way you want me to fuck into you later tonight.”

Rafael makes a broken whimper.

“That’s it, come on. God, you’re so good Raf, you’re so fucking hot like this.”

“Wait, I—I don’t have a tissue.” Rafael’s voice is frantic.

“You wearing a pocket square?” Sonny asks.

“What? Sonny it’s designer.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“It’s Alexander McQueen!”

“I’ll buy you _two_ new ones.”

Rafael moans, but Sonny can tell that he’s following directions.

“It’s silk, isn’t it?” Sonny asks. “Bet that’s gonna feel real nice. Go ahead. Make yourself come. I want to hear you come.”

Rafael huffs out a few gasps of breath, then stops. He moans low, like he’s holding back, and Sonny is suddenly reminded that Rafael is in his office, and it’s the middle of the work day. A shiver rolls down his spine. He listens to Rafael’s soft murmurs—"yes” and “fuck” falling out of his mouth like he can’t control himself. After a moment, Rafael takes a deep breath, and speaks.

“You owe me two new pocket squares,” he says. “McQueen. And I hope you’ve been saving, because the price will be in the triple-digits.”

Sonny bursts out laughing. Tension that he hadn’t known he’d been holding melts away from his shoulders, and he stands up straight, looking around himself in the empty bathroom.

“Was that good?” he asks. “Are you satisfied?”

“Very.” Rafael sighs. He’s quiet for a moment, and Sonny feels a little thrill, imagining Rafael cleaning himself up.  “Do you realize what you said earlier?” Rafael asks, a shade too forced to be casual. “You said you would kiss me for hours _when we got home._ ”

“Oh. I did?”

“Yes. You said ‘ _home_.’ Were you thinking about my apartment?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Sonny kicks himself. “I’ve been spending a lot of time over there, so I guess I just—”

“No, don’t apologize; I liked the sound of it.” Rafael doesn’t say anything more, but he seems pleased. “Text me when you get off work,” he says. “I’ll pick up something for dinner.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten the promises you’ve just made. I expect those to be fulfilled.”

“Hmm.” Sonny smirks. “That can be arranged.”

“Good. See you tonight.” Rafael hangs up, and Sonny sighs. His face is a little red, so he splashes some cold water onto his cheeks.  Just as he's drying off, a text comes through.  It's Rafael, again.

_I love you, too._

Sonny smiles.  He feels light with affection, like his chest is full of clouds.  They woke up together this morning, but he still can't wait to see Rafael again tonight.  He looks down at the time.

“Fuck,” he mutters. This is going to be a very, very long shift.

 ---


End file.
